Free Falling
by PanMan8765309
Summary: Videl liked Gohan, but didn't like him, but with a couple twists and turns, it changes fast.(Chapter 1 changed a bit)
1. Wake up!

Free Falling  
  
This is my first Fanfic so it's probably going to be weird. Tell me if I should continue. And if I don't get any reviews it will definitely tell me something. All right!!!!!!!!!!! On with the Story (author turns pale).  
  
[""] – Start and end of thoughts  
  
Wake up!  
  
A large oak door silently opened, and a small head with an unruly hair peeked in. The small body slowly tiptoed its way into the room, making sure to leave the door wide open.  
  
It made its way carefully over to the bed. The little boy carefully took the ladder to the upper bunk and, with a look of slight concentration, moved it to the other end of the bunk beds.  
  
He tiptoed back to the space previously occupied by the ladder. He watched the bed for a moment, as it rose and fell in even spaces.  
  
The large lump that was in the bed moved sluggishly as it rolled onto its other side, which now had it facing the young boy.  
  
Seeing a chance he couldn't miss, the young boy gathered his breath. And with a great puffed up chest, he let it loose as loud as he could.  
  
"Gohan, WAKE UP!!!!!''  
  
The figure barely moved.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Gohan moaned so quietly that not even Goten's saiyan hearing could hear him.  
  
Seeing no change in the figure, the young boy started to puff up his chest again, trying to take a bigger breath than last time.  
  
He never got the chance.  
  
An arm wiped out from under the blue covers on the bed, and grabbed his small arm.  
  
Before the child could do anything he found himself airborne. Speeding through the air only to come to an abrupt halt when his back hit the deep blue walls.  
  
He had hit the wall with his feet up, and a pout painted across his tiny face.  
  
He slowly slid down the wall to land on his head, and slowly rolled to finally come to a stop sitting down, facing the wall.  
  
The pout was still at full power.  
  
"Awe... I really wanted to scream again," he whined in a clearly audible voice.  
  
The lump on the bed spoke, "Sorry to ruin your day, but you pretty much ruined mine. What time is it?"  
  
A head emerged from under the covers and looked at a clock with glowing red numbers, "Why did you have to wake me up so early?"  
  
"I don't know, mom just told me to get you up, and ...well ...I did!"  
  
Goten was smiling happily.  
  
A vague thought crossed Gohan's tired mind.  
  
["Hmm...I guess I'll just have to ask mom later"]  
  
Gohan's very sleep mind soon forgot that he was supposed to be getting up, and it was very quickly running off, back into the realms of sleep. Those late night spars with Vegeta really didn't do him any good in the morning.  
  
Goten, who had started to leave the room, took a look back at his brothers bed.  
  
Noticing that he had fallen back to sleep he thought, ["Finally, my chance!"]  
  
He once again slowly tiptoed back to the bed, and at the perfect moment...  
  
"GOHAN WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
End  
  
Well there you have it....I know what you're thinking ...WAY to short chapter. Well the next one's going to be pretty long so don't worry. Thanks and Review.  
  
Edited on July 9th '04 by: Aragorn566 


	2. Why? I shouldn't have asked

Free Falling  
  
Wow , I'm making two chapters in ten minutees .....uhggg ....I'm bored...  
  
Gohan's kitchen- -  
  
Gohan: "Hey mom, why'd you make Goten wake me up so early? Are we going somewhere"?  
  
ChiChi: "No , but you're going somewhere".  
  
Gohan: "Where"?  
  
ChiChi: "High-School"  
  
Gohan: "WHAT "?!?  
  
ChiChi: "You heard me...you're going to High-school".  
  
Gohan: "Why , I mean , why do I need to go to school, I already passed High school level when I was five".  
  
ChiChi: "It's not the learning that I care about" .  
  
Gohan: "Then why am I going to High-school"?  
  
ChiChi smiled at that awnser , she really wanted to talk about why he's going to High-school.  
  
ChiChi: "Well, what's the one thing I always wanted"?  
  
Gohan: "Dad? How could you get dad by going to school"?  
  
ChiChi: "No , not your father(though I really wouldn't mind if was here)I'm talking about my other favorite thing". Gohan: "Oh no"!  
  
ChiChi: "Oh yes". Chichi said exited  
  
Gohan: "So you want me to go to school just to get pikles!?! You know me and Goten hate those".  
  
Chichi sweatdropped.....  
  
Chichi: "I'M TALKING ABOUT GRANDCLIDREN"!!!!!!!  
  
Everything went silent......................  
  
Gohan: "So, that's why you want me to go to school"?  
  
ChiChi: "Yes ,that is why I want, no NEED you to go to school.  
  
Right then Goten walked into the kitchen.  
  
Goten: "I can get you grandchilderen if you want mom".  
  
At this Gohan's eyes widened and ChiChi's eyes sparkled.  
  
ChiChi: "I'll tell you what Goten, If you promise that you'll give me grandchildren in ten years or less. Then , me and you can bring back you're Dad".  
  
Goten: "Really"?  
  
ChiChi: "Really".  
  
Goten looked determined at that moment ,but then something hit him.  
  
Goten: "Hey mom, how do you make grandchildren"  
  
ChiChi: I'll tell you when you're older.  
  
Goten: "Ok" Goten said with a smile"  
  
After Goten ate and left Gohan and ChiChi alone ChiChi said "See that's why I need Grandchildren"  
  
Gohan: Fine, but you know it's going to take a while.  
  
ChiChi smiled.(Finally , step one finished)  
  
Well there you go, a long chapter.. I think , well I defintaly thought it was longer than the first one so tell me what you think. Bye and Review. 


	3. First Meet

Free Falling  
  
A/N Yes! Some promising reviews!! Oh! And one boy/girl (I don't know) is going to help me. So Chapter 4 is going to be pretty good. Then I'll lead to the plot of the title.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - First Meet-  
  
Gohan got ready for school the next day since the talk he had with his mom took over 3 hours. Gohan was just sitting in his room thinking about how it could be there. He thought about the bad stuff, even though he tried to think of the good stuff.  
  
Gohan: "Oh man! This stinks.......not only am I just going to be sitting there doing nothing, I also have to find a mate".  
  
Gohan shuddered at the sound of mate. He didn't realize that he was speaking his thoughts.  
  
Goten: "Don't worry Gohan, Trunks said school isn't so bad.  
  
Gohan: Yeah, but Trunks if six, I'm fifteen. Plus, Trunks actually learns stuff, I have to learn about mating.  
  
The next day, Gohan woke up by the sound of birds...he wished. He and Goten went down to the kitchen. Gohan tried to not mention any thing about school, because that would lead to grandchildren, but it didn't work.  
  
ChiChi: "Hey Gohan, you look nice. I'm sure that by the time you get home there will be at least 5 girls stocking you".  
  
Gohan: "Thanks Mom, but I don't think that will happen".  
  
ChiChi: "You never know". ChiChi smiled  
  
Gohan: "Well, I got to go. Don't want to be late". Gohan said as he ran out the door, and took off flying.  
  
While flying out the door Gohan noticed smoke coming from a building. Also he heard some screaming. He went super-sayien and hurried to the situation.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" he heard a women say as she was hit from behind with a bat.  
  
"Take this you fool" he heard a girl about the same age as him say while kicking the villain in the face.  
  
Gohan wanted to get some action too, so in a swift blow, all the villains were down on the ground.  
  
"Wooooooooowwww" was all the people said at the criminals' instant defeat.  
  
The girl at the moment looked surprised and pissed.  
  
Girl: "Who are you, and why did you kill them"?  
  
Gohan: "I didn't kill them, I just hurt them, and I can't tell you who I am".  
  
Girl: "Grrrrrrrrrr, fine, but let me just ask you something".  
  
Gohan: "What"?  
  
Girl: "Are you on the good side or the bad side"?  
  
Gohan: "What kind of Question was that? I just beat up the bad guys. Right"?  
  
Girl: "Yes, but I just wanted to confirm".  
  
Gohan: "Ok, see you later" as he took off.  
  
(Oh I forgot to tell you , I switched the way the characters think, from now on they'll be thinking when there is a star by the words.)  
  
The whole crowd of people were constantly asking the girl "If he your new boyfriend", and "Do you think he is stronger than your Dad?"  
  
Gohan laughed the expression she gave everyone as he made his way to Orange star High-School. Gohan landed in a back-alley and changed to normal mode.  
  
Gohan ran into OSHS and buped into someone.  
  
Gohan: "Oh I'm sorry"  
  
Videl: "Owwww,that hurt"  
  
Gohan: "Sorry, I was running so fast I didn't see you". Videl: That's ok, are you new?  
  
Gohan: Yeah, I'm Gohan.  
  
Videl: I'm Videl  
  
Gohan: I'll see you around sometime.  
  
Videl: Ya, Bye  
  
Vidal looked at him and thought Man, he sure has some delicate features.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
There you go, Chapter 3. Hope you like it, the next Chapter might take a couple days since I have to talk to this person about how to make good stories. Bye and Review =) 


	4. Reaction and Evil thoughts

Free Falling  
  
A/N: Hey, it's sort of been a while so I've decided to make a stand/make a new chapter. Thanks and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of any sort of dbz or any anime series.  
  
What do you mean-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Reaction and Evil thoughts  
  
"Gohan went to the office to get his schedule, and as usual most of the [people] knew him by "the WAY smart kid". Gohan checked his schedule ......."  
  
1st: History; 8:30-9:15 2nd: Science; 9:20-10:00 3rd: P.E; 10:05-10-45 4th: English; 10:50-11:30 5th: French; 11:35- 12:45 LUNCH; 1:00-1:45 6th: Math; 1:50-2:30 7th: Music; 2:35-3:15 Special Help; 3:30-4:00  
  
Gohan checked his watch, it said 9:17.  
  
Gohan: "Heh, well at least I don't have to go to the most boring class of all" Gohan said mentally.  
  
Gohan hurried to science class to be on time so he wouldn't seem like the new dork being unable to find his class.  
  
Unfortunately for Gohan , he was late. So you know what that means.  
  
Mr. Zackley: "Ah", noticing Gohan's appearance.  
  
Mr. Zackley: Class, this is our new student, Gohan.  
  
All the girls in the class dropped to the floor.  
  
Mr. Zackley: Gohan introduce yourself.  
  
Gohan: Um, hi. I'm Gohan, and I study martial arts.  
  
At that everyone wanted to see his muscles while Videl was interested  
  
Videl: Martial arts huh? How long have you studied it?  
  
Gohan: I started when I was 5 so 11 years.  
  
Videl: Wow, at such a young age.  
  
Mr. Zackley: That's enough Gohan, take your seat next to Erasa  
  
Erasa was asleep at that time, but woke up when she heard her name.  
  
Erasa: Huh..Wha?  
  
Mr. Zackley: Gohan is going to sit next to you for the year.  
  
Erasa: Wh ?.....but stopped breathing when she saw Gohan  
  
Erasa fainted  
  
Gohan was about to help but Mr. Zackley stopped him  
  
Mr. Zackley: It happens all the time, so anyway lets get starte- (brrrrrrrrrringggggggggggggggg(the bell)  
  
While gohan was walking out the room he heard the guys whispering I'm begginging to like this guy and all the girls thoughts were just to much for him  
  
Videl and all the girls thoughts were(just think about it).  
  
As you can see gohan was WAY nervous especially the thought of one person that included Gohan girl (I don't know who) bed=life finished.  
  
As Gohan finally made it to the end of the day every girl was desperately hoping for a date while Videl did the smart way and tried to follow him home, but it didn't work.But she's not giving up so easy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Well I tried to leave it at a Simi-cliffhanger, sorry It took so long, I had to talk to the guy(and it is a guy). So it's not going to be a big stretch with new chapters anymore. Hope you liked it! Bye and Review(Oh and what dous RxR mean?) 


	5. How could my life get any worse?

A/N: Hey people who are reading my story!? Sorry I haven't been updated, but I have a logical and believable explanation. Anyway I would like to thank all the people who updated my story so far.  
  
So thank you: Bloody Ice, Aragorn566 (the guy who is helping me), Nickel Hound, Opaque (), Krast (), Tempest Dragon, and the legendary.....me...no... KrbKakes (the author of Teal eyes).  
  
Now answers and comment results:  
  
Bloody Ice: Gotcha, thanks for the encouragement, and for some reason when I try to do stars it doesn't show up when I place it on , so I don't know.  
  
Aragorn566: Get online more, that's why I asked the god of Gohan/Videl story's to help me, so get online. Thanks though , for reviewing and all.  
  
Nickel Hound: Glad you noticed, you know, when I was going to put the name up it was supposed to be PanMan8675309 you know after the song. But for some reason it ended up as PanMan8765309. Thanks for reading, read more too.  
  
Opaque (): Thanks for the encouragement and tips, thanks (:  
  
Krast (): I see, I'll try........  
  
Tempest Dragon: OK, I'll work on that, and I think there isn't going to be Saiyaman, but I don't know yet.  
  
KrbKakes: Sorry I copied you, I just like the system, Anyway, I'm probably going to use French in chapter 6, but I don't know what should I make out of it? Glad you're reading my stories. (Feeling special again)(But you have to admit, it does take a lot out of you to do the system, oh well)  
  
Anyway People on with the Story [""] – Start and end of thoughts  
  
What the!?---  
  
The following day Gohan was put to a decision, it was either where a dorky outfit and look like a dork. Or go to school in his orange and blue training outfit and if he walked by a girl he'd be trampled. Gohan shuddered at the thought, but he knew he had to go to school in his training suit since it was Martial Arts Day with Hurcule! As if he didn't get enough of that guy already, I mean really.  
  
"Bye mom, see you at 4:00. Bye!" Gohan said hurrying out the door.  
  
"Gohan, you are not going to school in that outfit" Chichi called at him.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you" as Gohan sped up flying  
  
"I'll never get my grandbabies now" gohan thought he heard while flying over where Icares and nimbus live (I don't know how that would work out).  
  
"Hmm fine with me" Gohan answered back while smirking pretty wide  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" he heard someone say under him.  
  
He was worried somehow his mom was there, but he realized he already was in orange star city.  
  
"Whew, that was close, this wouldn't hurt at all compared to the pain I'd get from the FPOD {1}  
  
"Please help me!" called the person again who was getting mugged.  
  
"Oh absolutely" called Videl running up to the robber.  
  
The robber had his back tuned to Videl and was holding a gun in his hand. He tuned around and pointed the gun towards her.  
  
Videl froze...  
  
"Your finished, you know that" Videl said  
  
"Me? What can you do to try and stop me" he asked  
  
"Not me, him" pointing to a man behind him.  
  
He looked behind him and saw the one and only..... (Me)(Okay maybe not) The gold Fighter (Gohan)  
  
"Ready or not here I come" said Gohan while using the Afterimage technique and punching him in the face more than geniuses can count.  
  
Gohan laid the guy down and Videl this time wasn't pissed off at all, in fact she was to the point were she was drooling.  
  
"Well, I see I can never get a break with you" Videl said still drooling.  
  
"I guess not, and by the look on your face this isn't doing any good for your health" Gohan said nervously  
  
Videl wasn't paying attention because she was so into his muscles  
  
[I have to get away, NOW, because she will defiantly figure out that I'm the gold fighter if I don't get out of here soon]  
  
"Hey look another robbery" said Gohan pointing to another thing somewhere else. He noticed her ki went lower and he looked back at her and she was sleeping.  
  
"Perfect, she'll think it's just a dream when she wakes up" Gohan said gazing at her  
  
[Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's asleep, this would be perfect just to make a small. No! Have I gone mad, I mean really. What was I thinking? I have to get more sleep.]  
  
Gohan arrived in a hurry to make sure he wasn't a person who came in late so everyone in the class would look at him right when he was about to come in.  
  
But..., the gods were against him for some odd reason and he was running down the hall by himself to his class.  
  
Gohan poked to see what was going on and as weird as it was, he didn't see anybody.  
  
But he felt a large amount of ki's in the gym {2}.  
  
Curiously, Gohan went to the Gym, and over heard the principle saying "For those of you who thought the Hurcule day was today, it's actually next week, so you'll just have to wear you're Outfits for the day, and don't worry you didn't break the dress code"  
  
Gohan knew he had to be strong, and went back to is classroom, and checked who else was going to be in his French group, which was staring today, and they listed,  
  
In group 1  
  
1. Gohan  
  
2. Videl  
  
3. Erasa  
  
4. Angela  
  
5. Sharpender  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Well, there you have it, hope you like it, and now that I know what RR means, now I need to know what AU means, and So Read and review .Bye!! 


	6. Note: sorry!

Sorry , Everybody, Ive had so much to do, and also 4 hurricanes messed me up.So it might be a while till I update I'm so so so so sorry, you can e-mail me at to flame at me.........sorry!!


	7. Note again

Everybody I'm sorry , I'm at a hotel because my house is messed up, and I'm writing tis on my sister's laptop even though I'm not supposed to, and then when I get home and power, I have to repair the damages so be patient, I'll try to update , but not now.


End file.
